fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
RLC vs L - email-Mik
Links * Republican Liberty Caucus = RLC * Libertarian Party = LP, Libertarian Party Insights Mik Robertson from December 2006 I must say I had the same observation you did about the RLC discussion group. Given that so many in the group are in fact Libertarians, it should give you an indication of how influential this group is within the Republican Party. While Ron Paul may be revered by Libertarians, within the R's he's considered an embarrassment, and if they could make him go away quietly, they would. The RLC coordinator for PA is Jeff Hodgson who lives not far from me in Clarion County, so I see him periodically. Although we agree on quite a few issues, we disagree on how to go about changing the current situation. He thinks I'm crazy for trying to build a political party to offer voters choices and I think he's crazy for believing the RLC is going to make one damn bit of difference in the R Party. Berlie Etzel here in the county avails himself of every opportunity to point out to Jeff that the RLC is nothing but a way to suck support away from the LP where it can be more efficiently controlled. It's kind of amusing to watch Berlie do this, and it is of course, true. When I ask Jeff why he remains in the R Party, the response is because he believes with R's in power, taxes don't go up as fast, government doesn't grow as fast, etc. as they would with the other party in power. And a lot of people believe this. The problem is, it's not true. Looking back over the past three or four decades not only at the federal government but state governments, the ones that grew fastest were the ones with both legislative bodies and executives in R control. The president presiding over the slowest federal government growth in recent history was Jimmy Carter. Cutting federal income tax rates occasionally (which the R's seem to be famous for) does nothing to slow the growth of government, as it often only results in deficit spending. This is why I think it is important we continue to build a Party to stand for individual liberty, personal responsibility, and limited government. Not just a club for liberty-oriented individualists like the RLC, but a solid, credible political party. If the past 100 years have taught us anything, it's that the current system will continue to grow government and decrease individual liberty regardless of whether it's R's or D's in control. It's not easy given the way the system has been established and what people are led to believe, but don't get discouraged. Things like this always take longer than you think they will, particularly when we're working with all volunteers who have other concerns to address. It's not just a question of money. Activists are absolutely essential if we are to make any progress. There are times when we all feel like we are beating our head against a wall or posting to a black hole, and it gets easy to question what you are doing. There is no doubt we have an uphill battle, but you are absolutely right when you say if you don't do something, nothing will get done. I honestly believe the Libertarian Party presents the best chance of restoring some of the fundamental principles our nation was founded upon. If this wasn't so important, I would have given up and switched my party affiliation years ago. The progress we can make may be slow, and there may be fits and starts, but my greatest fear is that my daughter (not quite 2 years old) will grow up in a country where she does not know liberty. If I thought there was a better way I'd say let's do it, but there isn't. Keep your spirits up and let's build a Party to keep liberty alive in the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania and the United States. Mik Robertson